


Dentist's Shouldn't Be This Attractive

by Writing_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Dentist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, M/M, and never getting off, slowish burn, this is gonna get domestic pretty quick, this might turn into a sugar daddy au you never know, were getting on this train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Dreams/pseuds/Writing_Dreams
Summary: “Eren-”“No,”“You should really-”"No, Armin,"“I just think it would really be in your best interest if you would at least go see what’s wrong,”“Yeah, and I think it would really be in your best interest to stop being such a wuss and ask that lizard nipple, Jean, out.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. What's up? What's crackin'? so, I don't know if any of y'all know this, but I had published this story once before, and now I'm rewriting it. I think it's turning out better, and if any of you guys recognize it, it's cause I'm...redoing it. 
> 
> I have about 7 chapters lined up so I'll be updating every Monday, after that it might start to slow down.

**“** Eren-”

 

“No,”

 

“You should really-”

 

“ _No,_ Armin,”

 

Said blond sighed as he observed his friend from across the table. Eren sat with his chin in his hand, silently wishing the throbbing pain in his jaw to go away. He’s been putting off going to the dentist for at least 2 months, but his will itself wasn’t enough to make the pain disperse.

 

“I just think it would really be in your best interest if you would at _least_ go see what’s wrong,”

 

“Yeah, and I think it would really be in your best interest to stop being such a wuss and ask that lizard nipple, Jean, out.”

 

Armin’s face flushed as he tried to stutter out a response. Eren rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “You know he’s had a crush on you since, like, second grade right?” He didn’t think the blonds face could get any darker.

 

“ _Just go to the dentist_!” Armin, still tomato-faced, reached across the table and pinched Eren’s cheek. The brunet groaned in pain,

 

“Fine, fine! Just let me go!”

 

* * *

  


Eren fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag as he paced outside of the dentist’s office. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and cursed when his hat came off in his anxiety.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna be okay. Everythings gonna be fine. The dentist is only gonna drill a hole in my fucking mouth- Jesus fucking Christ.”  He ended up squatting outside the door of the office with his head in his hands, cursing to himself a little louder than he probably meant to. He was glad that Armin convinced him to go early because he ended up wasting nearly 15 minutes working himself into a wreck outside of the building.

 

When he finally worked up the nerve to go inside he was a mess. His hands were obviously shaking, but he did his best to hide them in his hoodie.

 

“Hey, I have an appointment with Dr. Ackerman?” He winced as his voice cracked, but the secretary was nice and smiled at him nonetheless,

 

“Eren Jaeger?” Eren nodded, “You can go ahead and take a seat, Doctor will be with you in just a moment.”

 

Eren nodded his thanks and took a seat on one of the squeaky leather chairs in the waiting room. The building was unpleasantly sterile, but he supposed he’d rather have that then mice crawling all over the place.  Lucky the dentist came out before Eren could work himself into even more of a panic. The dentist was a short man with pitch black hair. His name tag read ‘Levi Ackerman, but he wasn’t wearing a lab coat, only a black turtleneck, which Eren found weird, but he was wearing a look of disdain on his face, which didn’t necessarily make Eren want to let this man near his mouth.

 

“Jaeger?” His voice was monotone, but still somehow managed to work in a lick of irritation. Eren nodded, “Come on back.” Eren stood and followed Levi through a long hallway. He was staring at the back of his head as they walked, so when Levi spoke it startled him, “It says you haven’t been to the dentist in six years. Is that correct?” Levi turned to give him a look as they entered the room. Eren was too nervous to speak, so he just nodded, “And it says here you’re 24. Did you just stop going as soon as you turned eighteen?” Another look, followed by another, although more ashamed, nod. Levi sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if to ask God why he was cursed with such an incompetent patient but didn’t actually say anything.

 

“Go ahead and take a seat. I have to run and grab some papers but I’ll be right back.” Levi was already leaving the room as he spoke the words. Eren took a seat in the chair, not putting his feet up yet. He was still unbelievably nervous, but really, could you blame him? He hadn’t been to the dentist in 6 years.

 

Levi came back into the room holding a stack of files, now wearing what seemed to be reading glasses,

 

“Okay, I’m ready to start when you are. Go ahead and take a seat,” He set the papers down on the counter and took out a fresh mask and gloves, slipping them on while he waited for Eren. Said man was still a nervous wreck, sitting down and looking at his hands, noticing that they were shaking terribly.

 

He hid them in his hoodie.

 

Levi kicked the stool over to the chair Eren was sitting in and began lowering it. He began explaining the process after he finished and began to open a fresh set of tools,

 

“So you’re here for mouth pain, correct?” Eren nodded, worried his voice would be too wrecked to actually say anything, “How long has the pain been going on for?” He looked at Eren with a raised brow,

 

“U-um,” He cleared his throat after his voice cracked like he figured it was going to, “Maybe about… four months ago?” Eren heard Levi sigh, but he didn't say anything else relating directly to the topic, so he figured the topic was dropped,

 

“It’s probably a cavity that went unnoticed for too long. Hopeful it isn't too infected and just needs to be filled, but you never know.” His voice made it sound like he was smirking, but Eren couldn't tell with his mouth being covered by the mask. “I’m gonna go ahead and get started. If something makes you uncomfortable or if you're in too much pain, tap me, okay?”

 

Eren nodded

 

Levi made quick work of starting the procedure. He wasn't overly rough with his tools, and if Eren tapped him he made sure to stop what he was doing and ask what was wrong, trying to avoid the problem while continuing. All in all, Eren thought it was going pretty well.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

It only took a small nick to the tooth that was causing Eren so much discomfort for his mouth to instinctively close around Levi's fingers.

 

Levi winced as he pulled his hand away, careful with the tools that were still in Eren's mouth. He shook his hand a few times before looking, noticing that there was blood coming out of a small wound around his knuckle.

 

Eren was too busy holding his cheek and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes to notice,

 

“You’ve got some pretty sharp teeth, kid,” Levi commented as he stood. He took his glove off and went over to the sink to run his finger under some cool water. Eren's eyes widened when he finally noticed,

 

“Oh- Oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry,” He was in a weird position due to the chair he was sitting in still being lowered, but he somehow managed to maneuver his way out and stand by the sink. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.  How much of an idiot do you have to be to bite your dentist so hard that the bleed?

 

An Eren level of idiot, apparently.

 

“C-can I see?” Levi gave him a strange look at the question but lifted his finger out of the water nonetheless. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.” he bit his lip as he examined Levi’s finger, “Uhh, do you guys have a first aid kit? It’s not that deep. I could wrap it for you?” Levi nodded and went to the closet in the room, pulling out a basic boxed first aid kit,

 

“It hurts like a bitch,” he comments as Eren opens the box, pulling out some bandages as well as a tube of ointment and a small body of hydrogen peroxide. He laughed despite himself,

 

“Really? You hide it pretty well.” He moved Levi's hand over the sink and poured the peroxide over his finger. He didn't even wince,

 

“High pain tolerance I guess. Or maybe I’ve just been working here long enough that it finally sucked all the emotion out of me.” He let out a small laugh as well, slightly assuring Eren that he didn't fuck up too bad. “Plus, I get bit by a surprising amount of people. I do have to say this is the first time someones drawn blood in a while.”

 

Eren sighed as he finished bandaging in Levi's finger, “I’m really sorry.” He looked at Levi apologetically. Levi offered him a small smile,

 

“Its okay- really.” Eren gave a weak smile back. He felt like he was still on the verge of tears, but he’d be damned if he cried in front of this dentist anymore.  “I think you’ll have to make another appointment. My fingers throbbing,” Levi looked down at said finger with a small grimace. His hand was shaking, “Come on, all get you booked, you can come back in about a week.” he smiled at Eren once more before ushering them both out to the waiting room.

 

“Petra, can you make Eren another appointment? Next Tuesday should be fine,”

 

“But you’re off next-”

 

“Ah, ah ah. Next Tuesday is fine.” Levi shot Petra a look before turning to Eren, who was already looking at him strangely. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Eren.” Levi winked and patted him on the shoulder once before turning to go back into the hallway. Eren stood in the waiting room, his face molded into what could only be a confused pout.

 

“What just happened?” He looked at the assistant, Petra, for help, but she only shrugged,

 

“I couldn’t tell you, honey. Let me get your appointment booked and then you’re free to go.”

  


* * *

  
  


Eren arrived back to his flat still as confused as to when he left the dentist's office. He didn’t understand why Levi was so nice to him after having nearly bitten his finger off. And he definitely didn't understand why he was willing to come in _on his day off,_ just so that Eren could get his stupid tooth fixed.

 

He just didn't understand.

 

And it's because he didn't understand that he ended up calling Armin. Armin always understood.

 

_Except for when he didn't_

  


“Eren, I’m sorry, I really don't know what to tell you.” Armin sighed as he watched Eren groan into the couch cushion. They had glasses of wine on the table, and the blond had half a mind to push them back farther, away from Eren's flailing.

 

“He was _so hot_ , Armin. That's not even fair! He's a dentist for fuck's sake- since when are dentists attractive?!”

 

Armin rolled his eyes at his friend and let out a sigh, “It just proves how out of your league he is.”

 

“Hey-”

 

“Plus wouldn't that make him like…. Kind of old? Didn't you say there were multiple degrees in his office?”

 

“He could have...triple majored,” Eren mumbled as he sat up. He grabbed the wine glass from the coffee table and downed the rest of it in one drink, “plus i mean… would it be _that_ big of a deal? He didn't even look older than me.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes again. He was starting to feel a headache growing right behind his sockets.

 

“Whatever you say, dude,”

 

He poured another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. this is my least favorite chapter out of all the ones I have written. I tried to go back and fuck with it but I feel like it made it worse SO I'm just gonna post it and cry. Enjoy!

Tuesday morning Eren found himself right back at the dentist's office, albeit considerably less nervous this time around. He didn't waste time loitering outside the building, simply going inside and stating his name,

 

“You’re a bit early,” Petra explained, “Dr. Ackerman isn't actually here yet. Go ahead and take a seat, he should be here in a jiffy.”  

            Eren nodded at the receptionist with a small smile before taking a seat. He pulled out his phone and fiddled with some apps while he waited, checking his grades and cursing when he saw he had an assignment due tomorrow. An Essay that he hadn't even started yet. He jumped when he heard his name called, looking up to see Dr. Ackerman in a very similar outfit to the he was wearing the other day.

 

              “Come on back,” he said with a small laugh. Eren gave him a nervous smile, and followed him back to the same room they were in before, “Go ahead and take a seat,” Eren took a shaky seat in the chair and wrung his hands. He didn't think he was quite as nervous as last time, but he could feel his heart pick up as he watched Levi set out the tools.

                “Try not to bite me this time,” Levi joked as he sat down in the stool next to the chair. Eren laughed and bit his lip,

“I’m still sorry about that. I haven't bitten anyone in years.”

 

Levi raised a brow “Sounds like there's a story behind that one.”

 

Eren laughed again, feeling the tension slowly draining from his body, “My mom tells me I was a biter as a kid… and I guess I still am, but I like to think it's in a different way now.” fuck,  was he really flirting with his dentist of all people?

 

He looked up at said man and saw a sly smirk on his face.

 

Guess he was.

 

“Well, I guess it's too bad I didn't get to experience the _other_ kind of biting then, isn't it?”

 

Eren felt a flush rise to his face and choked out another laugh.

 

Was his dentist really _flirting back?_ With _him_ of all people? Levi let out another laugh of his own before putting on his gloves and mask

 

“Okay, open up. Let’s see if we can’t do anything about this tooth,”

 

 

* * *

  
  


Eren sighed as he stepped out of the dentists office, rubbing his cheek and relishing in the numbness. Thankfully, it wasn't infected and Levi just had to fill it like a normal cavity. His nerves spiked when he saw the needle that needed to go into his face, but Levi didn’t laugh at him when he (reluctantly) asked if he could hold his hand while the nurse did the shot.

 

Out of all the experiences he's had at a dentist, this was definitely number one.

 

And it was about to get better.

  


Eren jumped yet again when he heard his name called. He turned to see Levi making his way towards him with a small smile. He turned around once, just to make sure there wasn't some even clone behind him that Levi might've been talking to instead. He gave the dentist an odd look when he stopped in front of him.

 

“Hey, Dr. Ackerman. Did I forget something?”

 

“Just Levi is fine. And no you didn't actually.” he hesitated for a moment, running a hand through his undercut before continuing, “I was wondering if you’d wanna get dinner sometime.”

 

Eren furrowed his brow and looked behind him once more. Just in case.

 

“You wanna get dinner with me?”

 

Levi nodded,

 

“A broke college student, who's mouth you were just digging around in?”

 

“I’d pay, of course,”

 

Eren looked at him unbelievingly, “But, I _bit_ you!”

 

Levi’s smile turned into more of a smirk and he leaned a little closer, “I thought you were going to show me the other kind of biting, hm?” Eren gasped and whipped his hand to his face, trying to see if he was really as warm as he felt. Levi leaned back with another small laugh before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. “At least think about it, okay?”

 

Eren somehow found it in himself to nod. Levi gave another small smile before turning and heading back inside the building. Eren sat outside the building for another five minutes before shaking himself out of his daze and finding his way to his worn out car. He put the paper in his pocket and decided he was going to go home, take a nap, and see if all this actually happened when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* shoot me ig. other chapters are gonna be better, swear. 
> 
> but you know what I like? Head-over-heels Levi. that's QualityContent right there. see you in a week


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't notice, this /is/ a genderfluid!eren fic, so pronouns will be changing between she/her, he/him, and they/them, just in case any of you guys don't fuck with that particular hc.

Eren sighed as she peeked through her fingers at her sister who hasn't let up on her rant for the past ten minutes,

 

“-I just don’t understand, your dentist? You hate the Dentist! And he's probably like fifty!”

 

“He’s not fifty mika-”

 

“What if he's a total asshole? What if he sees you in a skirt one day and breaks your heart? You realize that if that happens I’d have to break his kneecaps, right?”

 

“Oh my god,” Eren slumped in her chair, covering her face with her hands but letting out a smile laugh despite her embarrassment. She wouldn't even be in this situation if Armin knew how to keep his goddamn mouth shut, “You wouldn’t _have_ to do _anything_ , Mikasa. He seems like a good guy.” She uncovered her face and brushed some hair out of her eyes before reaching for her coffee,

 

“You thought David was a good guy,”

 

Eren shot Mikasa a sharp glare over the rim of her class, one which her sister was doing her best to avoid. Most likely because she knew she said something she should have, “First of all,” Eren started, “that was uncalled for and you know it.” She set her glass down a little harder then she should’ve, “Second of all, David was a whole different story. He was a dick from the start, not to mention a lowlife. Levi has a good paying job and _multiple_ degrees. Plus he...doesn't seem like the type of guy that would shame me for,” she gestured to herself, “this.”

 

Mikasa let out a sigh and ran a hand over her face, “I know, I’m sorry. I just worry about you.” She offered Eren a small smile, which was quickly returned. She reached across the table and took Eren’s hand, rubbing her thumb along her knuckles, “If you think he’s a good guy then I trust your judgment. But don't forget” She gave her a stern look, “kneecaps.”

 

Eren snatched her hand away and let out a loud laugh, “Kneecaps yourself, ‘Casa!”

  


 

* * *

  


 

Eren was pacing a hole in the floor of her apartment. She was staring at her phone, more specifically, at the unwritten message she had opened. It was to Levi and everything she tried writing just sounded...weird.

 

So she was pacing

 

Eren preferred just calling rather than texting, the anxiety of waiting didn't sit well with her, but her voice would come out much higher pitched over the phone, it was a girl day after all, and even though she didn't think Levi would be the type of person to be weird about something like that, Mikasa’s words formed a ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach before she had even realized.

 

She paused with that thought in mind. Now would be the perfect time to see how Levi would react, not having to deal with a face to face interaction if he did end up reacting badly, although she prayed that that wouldn't be the case. She looked down at her phone again, her thumb hovering over the call button, now, instead of the keyboard. She took a deep breath before pressing the button and putting the phone to her ear.

 

It only rang once before he answered, “If this is another telemarketer I swear to god- Hello?”

 

Eren let out a surprised laugh before responding, “Um, hi. This is Eren.” she paused, “Jaeger, Eren Jaeger. Uh, from the dentist? You gave me your number.” She was floundering and could feel the heat start to rise to her cheeks. She heard Levi let out a hum. She could picture him nodding,

 

“Oh, yes, Eren, of course. Your voice sounds… different. Are you sick?”

 

“No. I’m uh… no. not sick.” There was a long pause, Eren fiddled with her skirt before speaking again, a bit rushed, “A-Actually I’m genderfluid so. I’m talking like this on purpose?”  Levi made a sound on the other end,

 

“Oh, I see.” a pause, “Have you thought about dinner?”

 

Eren did a silent fist pump in the air, a wide smile stretching across her face, “Yes actually, I have thought about dinner. Are you free Friday night?”

 

“Yes. Completely free. I can pick you up at your place, does seven sound okay?”

 

“Seven sounds wonderful.  I’ll text you my address. See you then,”

 

Eren nearly screamed when she hung up the phone. Actually, she did scream a little, followed by her flopping down on her bed and thrashing around. It was a good thing she lived on her own, because if someone walked in on her behaving like a maniac, she may have combusted. The first thing she did when she got herself under control was message Levi her address.

 

Then she messaged Armin.

 

**A Bad Bitch**

You’RE NEver GonNA BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENENENDDNEKNKDN

 

**You put your left armin**

Jesus, you’re GayTyping™, this is gonna be great.

 

**You put your left armin**

Please, I’m shaking in my anticipatory boots.

 

**A Bad Bitch**

First of all, I dont need your SAsS, ThaNKS

 

**A Bad Bitch**

Second of all

 

**A Bad Bitch**

I CALLED LEVI AND TOLD HIM ABOUT TheThing™BUT HE DIDNT CARE SO WERE GETTING DINNER ON FRIDAYVYFBJLHVSHBVHSBJKHVUDTVFD

 

**You put your left armin**

So, basically what I’m hearing is that you need me to come over and bring wine to celebrate?

 

**A Bad Bitch**

You know me so well

 

**You put your left armin**

Omw

  


* * *

  
  


They ended up sitting in Eren’s little studio apartment gathered around her tiny coffee table, all three of them huddled close on her loveseat. The only reason it was the three of them was because, yet again, Armin didn't know how to keep things on the down-low. Not that she was really complaining, she hadn't gotten to hang out with Mikasa in a while, and she always loved when they had little family get-togethers.

 

“What does he look like?” Armin asked after they were already a few glasses of wine deep each. Eren had to think for a long moment because, of course, she thought he was attractive, but how did he describe it?

 

“Uhh… Scary looking? But like, insanely hot.” both her friends have her strange looks at her pity description, so she doubted it helped her case, so she tried again, “Okay, what about… he could beat my ass and I’d probably thank him for it.”

 

The strange looks didn't go away, so with a little prodding from both Armin and Mikasa they ended up prowling around facebook to see if the mystery man had an account that they could stalk- err, gain information from.

 

They did find an account that seemed like it was him, there was a group picture as his profile featuring a tall blond man and a messy-haired person- Eren was a little too tipsy to be thinking about gender too much- but it was definitely him in the middle. All his information was set to private, but it looked like he did share quite a bit of stuff, most of it political. He even had a few memes every now and then

 

“What a catch,” Eren said, somewhat dreamily. Maybe she was too tipsy to be on his page like this. It would be just her luck to try and send a friend request or someth-

 

“I sent him a friend request,” Mikasa stated matter of factly

 

“ _You what!?_ ”

“What? You're going to dinner with him on Friday anyway.”

 

“‘Casa,” Eren whined as she sunk onto the floor, covering her burning face with her hands, “That's not the point!” Mikasa made some kind of hum of faint acknowledgment, taking another sip of her wine. Eren stayed on the floor for another minute until they all heard a notification come from her laptop,

 

“Hey, he accepted your request,”

 

Eren groaned again, grabbed the bottle from the coffee table and took a long drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I have a Tumblr, I literally just made it cause im BehindOnTheTimes, but catch me shit posting about this fic on there. also probably share outfits for the fic cause I'm a basic bitch like that
> 
> Tumblr @fvckerywithdcminic


End file.
